Eyes For Miles
by Samri
Summary: A story about the part the Olympic gods play in the romance of Achilles and another character, who has been speculated to be the great warrior's lover since before the movie...You'll see. RR please--- This will become R in the future.
1. The View From Olympia

Eyes for Miles By Samri  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this, and...yeah, that's pretty much it. A/N: I tried to keep this pretty accurate in terms of character roles and time and such. So feel free to flame me if it's completely wrong. I've also tried to include more of the Greek gods that were missing from the movie. Can't be too mainstream, now can we?  
  
Thanks, Samri   
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ooh, Artemis, look!" Aphrodite brushed a strand of gold behind her hair and motioned for Artemis to come closer. The goddesses peered through the clouds, into the city of Troy, below. In a small hut, on the beach, the demi-god Achilles was lying naked with a tall blonde.  
  
"That's a familiar face," Artemis commented. The mortal next to Achilles had long, wavy golden hair and deep brown eyes. It wasn't like Achilles to return to the same partner more than once. Aphrodite flashed a knowing smile and cast her ethereal eyes down to the beach again.  
  
"He's going to die, you know," Apollo said through the smoke of his cigarette. He was sitting ten or so feet away, legs crossed, gazing afar. The girls turned. Apollo paid no notice, but went on talking. "I'm going to help that prince, Paris, kill him."  
  
Artemis frowned at her twin and vocalized her thoughts. "Shame on you, Apollo. Look at him! He's in love."  
  
"No matter," Apollo said. He was angry at Achilles because the soldier had desecrated his temple nearby. "He'll die anyway."  
  
Artemis rolled her eyes. "You're just bitter." 


	2. Wrath

Eyes For Miles- Ch. 2 By Samri  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. Just these clothes on my back and an ol' pickup truck... Summary: In this chapter, we get to see what I've done with the timeless Greek gods. I do hope you enjoy it. More of our beloved mortals (and slightly immortal warriors) soon, I promise.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Where the hell is Ares?!" Athena demanded, storming into the hall where her father, Zeus, sat amongst the other great Olymipan gods. She looked disheveled. Her hair, cut short and spiked straight up on her head, was matted in blood. Her sword was sheathed at her side, and there was a cut or two upon her shoulder. Her eyes were flashing a bright grey.  
  
Ares wasn't in his usual seat, between Hera, his mother, and Aphrodite. The two women were leaning across the empty chair and speaking in low voices. They looked up and regarded Athena with an air of disdain when the latter entered the great hall. Athena preferred to spend her time with the male gods. Their tastes in pastimes amused her far more than the females.  
  
She had been in Troy with Ares, fighting on the side of the Greeks, regardless of the fact that she was the protector of Troy. Paris had annoyed her with his foolish actions. Ares simply fought where the battle was hottest and, like always, had run off in a fit as soon as he was injured.  
  
Zeus raised his mighty arm and pointed silently out the left exit. Athena stormed out.  
  
"Militant dyke," Hera whispered to Aphrodite as Athena moved out of earshot. Zeus flashed his wife a Look.  
  
Athena followed Ares all the way into the library, where records and histories were kept. She grabbed her brother by the shoulder and spun him, shoving him into the wall. Ares, gripping his forearm in pain, cried out and shoved her back.  
  
"Coward!" Athena roared, catching Ares with a right hook to the temple. Ares shrieked and retreated to the corner. Athena took a deep breath and followed with slow, menacing footsteps. "Ares. I swear to you, if you ever, ever, pull something like this again, I'll make you wish you could die like the mortals who make you scream so."  
  
She stormed out, leaving Ares alone in his misery. 


	3. Watched

Eyes For Miles By Samri  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, still.  
  
A/N: Aaand here we meet the one who has been speculated to be Achilles' lover since before we even had movies. I'm surprised they didn't include this in the film...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was a cold night on the beach of Troy, but Athena had urged Selene, the goddess of the moon, to brighten the sky for mortals below. Namely- Achilles and Patroclus.  
  
"Ah, gods Achilles! You should have seen it- ten thousand ships unloading onto the beach, all at once, the Trojans had no idea what hit 'em!" Patroclus, eyes wide and expressive, had been going on for quite some time about the capture of the Trojan beach. Achilles winced and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Patroclus," he began, silencing the other immediately. "Honestly, I don't care."  
  
A blush fell over Patroclus' face, and he hung his head. Achilles sighed and cupped the younger man's chin in his hand, forcing him to meet his gaze. There was a dead silence for a moment, save for the breaking of the waves on the shore. Achilles leaned in and pressed a kiss to Patroclus' lips. The latter of the two exhaled shakily.  
  
Achilles leaned back against the wall of the makeshift hut. "I care not for any of this- all this. This war," he tossed his hand dramatically, "is over a girl- a stupid, beautiful girl that young Prince Paris decided is the one he wants to die next to. I've done what I need to. I've secured my place in eternity, reached the shores, taken the beach. Not the Greeks. Me. Achilles and his rebel army are in control here. And it means nothing to me, Patroclus."  
  
The boy said nothing. He didn't dare take his eyes off Achilles, but sat and listened expectantly. The warrior continued:  
  
"Listen to me. I'm going to finish this here, soon. I don't care if we take Troy or not. I'm sailing home again, and I'm going to take you with me and- " Mighty Achilles paused and grinned mischievously. "We'll see from there."  
  
Patroclus returned the smile, blushing a deep red. He looked behind him, at the door to the hut, and, sensing no one's presence, moved forward, laying his body next to Achilles and resting his head on his lover's chest. Achilles shifted a bit and absently ran his fingers through Patroclus' tangled hair. Patroclus, in turn, moved his head up against Achilles' calloused hand, so that the warrior was stroking his cheek. This made Achilles smile.  
  
Despite Patroclus' constant checks of the door, the lovers were being watched very carefully. Athena sat alone atop a cloud, gazing down to the beach with interested eyes. Being as powerful a goddess as she was, the thin roof of Achilles' makeshift dwelling was no obstacle for her gaze. She could see right through it. Easy. She watched Patroclus stand and pull Achilles to his feet, watched them embrace and make their way down to the bed of skins in one corner.  
  
A smile crossed the goddess' face. In the aftermath of the battle and her fight with Ares, she was frustrated and glad to see that at least someone was happy. Two people, that is. Not wanting to intrude, even unnoticed, Athena got to her feet and headed for the halls of her father. 


End file.
